fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Catianna
|Race = Human |Age = 16 (X784) 23 (X791) |Status = Active |Affiliation = |Magic = Binding Magic |Love Interest = Cat |Image Gallery = }} Calianna is about the obsession of the Mermaid Heel Mage, Millianna towards all things cat related. Millianna Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. After 7 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection. Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats, and refuses to see them harmed in any way. She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing. Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven. However, after her reappearance after 7 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandes for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided. History Millianna's History Millianna was among the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shô and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and were able to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was finished. Cat's History Earth Land's cats are normal animals. Mages with Take Over: Animal Soul or other compatible magics can absorb their peculiarities and turning into cat-men. The most prominent case is Michello, a former mage of Magic Council. In Edolas there was a magic race of antromorphic cats: the Exceed. Exceed can fly, transform and born from eggs. A day 100 eggs was sent to Earth Land to prevent the extintion. After the activation of Reverse Anima ALL the Exceed arrived on Earth Land. Relationship Millianna is deeply obsessed with cats. She even avoided attacking Natsu in the Tower of heaven only because he was wearing a cat mask. She lost to Lyon Vastia in the Grand magic games because he used her liking for cats against her. Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Millianna developed an obsession toward cats and realized a cat-themed room inside the Tower of Heaven. During the fight inside the tower Natsu and Happy used this weakness to defeat the mage. Grand Magic Arc During her travel around the world Millianna met Mermaid Heel and decided to join the guild. She devoped her obsession becoming the "cat" of Kagura Mikazuchi with cat-themed look and magic. She, Kagura and other three mages entered the Grand Magic Games as Team Mermaid Heel. During the last day Minerva catched the mage to use her as a "cat". She tried to defeat both Kagura and Erza under the minace to kill Millianna but the Fairy Tail mage won freeing Millianna. The girl inside the magic prison of Minerva met and saved Lector returning him to its master. During the final dinner of celebration Erza gave to Millianna the three Exceed of Fairy Tail turning her happier. Alvarez Empire Arc Millianna arrived in Hargeon Town to free it. References Category:Under Construction Category:Catianna Category:Related Pages Category:Needs Help